


A Trip Home

by SoulessEcho



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulessEcho/pseuds/SoulessEcho
Summary: Leo heads home for a few days in hopes of clearing their mind. But as always things don't always go as planned
Kudos: 2





	A Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

> Text between () are Gnome  
> Text between ~~ are Elvish  
> Text between || are Messages via Sending

Finally finding a break in their ever busy and chaotic schedule Leo managed to get approved to go home for a little while. They left at the beginning of the week after leaving a note in their dorm for Tenen to read and hopefully tell everyone else that they would be gone. Setting out on the road the day after their conversation with Lark with Solace at their side Leo made their way out of Rexxentrum and onto the open road

-Day 1 and 2-  
It’s been uneventful so far, nothing has really happened which I don’t know whether or not I’m thankful for. The quiet is nice I suppose and I’m glad to be away from the Academy at least for a little while. I found a book in the library before I left talking about familiars and such and I know Evie and Eleanor both have one so maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get one as well...it certainly wouldn’t replace Solace, he is my first buddy. There’s a lot on my mind still and I don’t know how I’m going to do this project with Evie and Vi but we have to get started on it soon otherwise I may..fail again. I don’t want to fail again. Entry Ends

Saw some bears crossing the road at the start of the day. You don’t see those often near Hupperdook so it was amazing, there was even a cub! It was cute. I continued on and found some herbs for the spell to summon a familiar, luckily I already had some incenses just got to get a brazier which I could find hopefully in Nogvurot. But nothing much has happened. Solace has been happily exploring practically everything so I think he is enjoying nature more than I am. I can’t wait to be home, even for a short time. Entry Ends (1/?)

-Day 3 and 4-  
Day 3 was uneventful as well. About half way to Hupperdook I think. I met some other travelers on my way through Nogvurot. They said they were heading to Rexxentrum so maybe I’ll see them again when I go back...I hope everyone is doing ok, I didn’t really give much notice to anyone before leaving so praying to Erathis they aren’t too upset with me. Managed to pick up a brass brazier so I’m gonna try to cast that spell tonight. I’ll probably make it another cat because cats are nice. Now to figure out what he’ll look like and a name. Maybe Lux, Lux is a good name. The city was nice, a lot of soldiers but nice nonetheless. Didn’t stay too long and set off on the road again, should be arriving at the crossroads soon. Just a few more days before I can see Ma. Entry Ends

I HAVE ANOTHER CAT. HE’S SO PRETTY. I don’t know why I’m writing in capital letters but I’m so excited! He’s around the same size as Solace and I have settled on the name Lux. Solace and Lux. Solace likes him already, Lux was weary at first but I think he has grown to like him, maybe just give him more time. I’m nearly there, honestly my hands are shaking a bit writing this. I hope Ma is doing good, haven’t seen her in forever and I was worried she would miss me too much (which she probably did). Roughly two more days and I’ll be there. Entry Ends 

-Early Morning on Day 5-  
I...we..bandits attacked. One of them kicked Lux and he went poof and...another tried to take Solace. [There’s some blood on the page] Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I shouldn’t have done this. I don’t know what to do with their bodies. And their screams were so loud. I didn’t mean to hurt them that badly...I wish someone else was here..like Col or Evie..or anyone...they would know what to do. I can’t bring Lux back..I don’t have any more incense or herbs..I..hopefully there is a stream nearby or something so I can wash my hands..there’s so much blood… Entry Ends

-Day 6-

I’m almost to the city, haven’t had much sleep since...I was able to find a trader who was heading to Grimgolir. Got some incenses so Lux is back. I miss everyone, I didn’t know if I would or not but I do. Hopefully no one gets sent away while I’m gone, or gets hurt for that matter. I think Solace misses them too. I can see the city from where I am camping for the night, it is just as pretty as I remember. I’ll see you soon Ma. Entry Ends 

Leo passed through a large metallic archway pausing to look up at the city. They were home. Quickly they darted through the city streets passing guards, and workshops and places they used to hang out at. Making their way to the Upper Tier they saw some familiar faces, grabbed their favorite snack and soon stopped in front of a small home. Everything looked the same on the outside and they could faintly hear the sounds of a hammer hitting metal inside. Knocking twice Leo waited outside rocking back and forth on their heels. “(One second dear!)” A female’s voice called from inside. The sound of the hammer stopped and someone came over opening the door. “(Can I hel-)” On the other side was a tall female wood elf, tan skin and dark auburn hair tied up in a loose bun. She paused, eyes growing wide and scooped Leo up into a hug. “(Oh my flame, it’s so good to see you.)” She hugged them tightly which they returned happily. “(It’s good to see you too Ma.)” They answered not caring that they got covered in some soot, it was going to happen anyways. “~What are you doing here?~” She asked switching to elvish bringing Leo inside with Solace and Lux in tow which she noticed and lit up even more. “~I wanted to come home for a little bit, I missed Hupperdook and I missed you. A lot has happened and I’m sorry I haven’t been sending letters, things just got busy..~” They were starting to ramble and their mother reached out softly cupping their cheek. “~Slow down, it’s ok. There is no need to apologize. I had a feeling you were okay but something does seem to be bothering you. What’s on your mind my flame?~” She moved to the small kitchen cleaning her hands before starting to boil some water for tea. Inhaling deeply Leo began to explain their trip north though kept some details out of it including the whole memory loss, that one of their teachers was pushing them a little harder, how they made some new friends and ran into old ones, and how they were scared of the future. 

When they were done their mother placed a cup of tea in front of them which they gladly accepted. “~That sounds like a lot..but I’m glad you have some friends. Some people you can turn to when you need help right?~” She asked a little worried herself about Leo. “~Yeah..yeah..~” They did not sound too convinced mostly because they didn’t want to add more problems to their friend’s plate. They all have enough going on as it is. “~Speaking of friends..is Harli still here? I haven’t talked to her in a while.~” That was another reason they had returned, they wanted to see Harli again and catch up with her. At the mention of Harli however their mother’s face grew confused. “~You didn’t hear?..She went to the Academy as well. Her parents were able to send her not long after you left. Have you not seen her there?~” She asked and Leo froze. Harli was at the Academy. Harli was at that Academy! They began to panic a bit, if she was at the Academy could she also be in the program? Their mother took notice and gently grabbed one of their hands. “~Is everything okay my flame? You look pale all of a sudden.~” She placed her free hand over their forehead feeling that they weren’t warm or anything. Leo shook their head. “~I’m ok..I just haven’t seen them at the Academy. Maybe we have crossed paths and didn’t notice.~” They hoped that was the case but had a feeling that it wasn’t. Taking another deep breath they put on a smile and hugged their mother briefly. “~Sorry for worrying you, just thinking about a lot of things. But there are some other things we can talk about..~” They began to talk about Solace and all the other cool projects they were working on. It was a quick change of subject but one Leo wanted..no needed. No more talk about the Academy. 

As the sun began to set Leo and their mother ventured out into the city as it truly came to life. Fireworks and drinks and all around fun. Leo got more firecrackers and even some flower strings and enjoyed themselves forgetting for a little bit about everything. Wandering off they explored parts of the city they hadn’t seen in a few years mostly finding that nothing had changed. A voice entered their head, the Martinet. “|Leo when you return there is someone I wish to introduce you to, someone I believe you know. Next week, same time as usual.|” Then he was gone. A horrible feeling settled in their stomach and they ducked into an alleyway sinking to the ground. Harli. Tears streamed down their cheeks and they began to hyperventilate. Solace and Lux came over doing their best to calm Leo down and succeeded in doing so after a few minutes. “Harli’s learning under the Martinet..” They whispered. Eventually Leo collected themselves and walked back to their home, turning in early for the night but didn’t fall asleep until the sun was beginning to rise. Staying for two days Leo sadly gathered their things to leave as the morning of the third day came around, got some materials for their projects and said goodbye before setting off back to Rexxentrum. It felt like a shorter trip when it wasn’t but soon Leo was back at the Academy not ready for whatever was going to come. 


End file.
